Wonderlust
by nons-nse
Summary: young adults sign in for a Europe-wide scavenger hunt, each with a different goal in their mind, but all are here for one reason in them all.


**- Tori's POV -**

* * *

><p>I breathed in as I walked in the Regent's Park, where the <em>'Big Anubis' Scavenger Hunt<em> contest takes a hold, I really never signed in such contests like these and I was eager to get to join this, see, my only excuse of signing in this contest was to get to know the place I plan on living in and starting my future in as an actress, I wanted to live in Europe and I needed to discover in a different way…plus I really wished to get away from the familiar place, the familiar faces, the familiar atmosphere.._I hate familiarity._

- "Victoria Vega, are you listening to me?" My sister's voice, Trina, brought me back again.

- "Yeah, yeah!" I said loudly, almost screaming.

- "All I'm saying is that I only came here just to support you and stuff." Trina said excitedly, I nodded carelessly, I never agreed on bringing her with me, I'm 18 now, I can handle myself but she insisted to come, because 'she wants to tour the world with me', and even if I didn't take her with me, she'll find a way of finding me wherever I am, mostly because no matter how 'popular' she may tell you she is, she's alone and no one likes her, but I never dared to tell her, that would be rude, and I'm always trying to be nice to everyone, because that's the way I'd like to be treated.

- "Anyway, we should head to the bandstand over right over there."

Trina and I walked over that bandstand, crowds of people, mostly young adults like us are crowded there, the bandstand was empty and seems like everyone's waiting for someone from the contest managers to come out. Trina and I stood alone, Trina was going through her phone and I looked around, studying people's faces, they all were so different but so alike in a different way, it's almost indescribable but it was like they're so eager for this adventure, just like me. I scanned the crowd and spotted a girl standing far alone, she looked so…dark and mysterious, I don't know why her face caught my attention but it did, she had this blank look at her face, her hair is as black as a piece of coal, she also had those colored strikes in it, her eyes had this shade of dark purple, her lips were pink, her arms were crossed against her chest, she actually was pretty, scary pretty, later then, a guy came and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, he looked handsome, he had this brown hair that ends near his neck, his skin looked tan, he had this smirk on his face as he looked at her, she smiled back and pecked his lips, they looked cute from a far that I actually had a smile on my face, until she looked back at me, that smile faded from her face and so did mine, she had this glare in her eyes, looking at me, I instantly looked away, creeped out from that intense look she just gave me, probably she's annoyed of my stares, I shrugged it off and looked at Trina, she was still going through her phone, I rolled my eyes and looked back at that girl again, she wasn't there.

The crowd start cheering and I looked at the bandstand, three guys, one looked like he's forced to be here, the other was so cheerful and smiley, and the third wore weird stuff, like he's some hipster hobo, and he had this crazy look on his eyes, and his creepy grin.

- "Welcome to the Big Anubis Adventure! Glad you're all accepted in this challenge!" The hipster hobo spoke excitedly over the microphone, and the crowd bustled with cheers and yells and claps.

- "Who's ready for the biggest adventure of their lives?" He said excitedly to get the crowd pumped up and excited, and it did get me pumped it for the hunt. The hipster hobo motioned the crowd to keep calm so he'd talk again.

- "As you know, this scavenger hunt will involve you guys traveling around Europe to look for seven Egyptian symbols scattered all over the countries and cities, and you're mission is to look for them, and we'd send a text to the leader about the clues to look for the symbols, and the team who wins will get the 'big prize'" The hobo hipster spoke, I listen carefully to the instructions so I won't face any issues in the near future.

"You'll also have a list of deeds whenever you travel, if you complete 3 deeds, it'll make up for the challenge you failed to complete." The – super excited – man spoke into the microphone with that smile of his, I felt my heart sink at the sound of him saying 'failed'. Failure is something I wouldn't let myself experience, at all. I came to win.

- "You'll have to solve the clue before the day ends, and for the rest of the days you can spend them by completing the deeds or getting to know the place." The smiley one said cheerfully.

- "We'll pick the leaders of the 7 teams we're forming, followed by the rest of team members and you'll have 'til the end of the day to pick a name." The hobo hipster said grinning, he got out a paper and read the first team's leader and team members…and the second..and the third.

- "Victoria Vega!" The smiley dude said joyfully, I was shocked, almost speechless, I couldn't move, I could hear Trina telling me to go up the stage, and poking me to go, I realized I am a leader of a team, and I'll have to go up that stage and get ready to meet my team members, I zoned back in and went shakily to that stage, nervously smiling to cheering crowd while walking through them. I finally got up the stage and the hipster hobo shook my hand excitedly and told me his name.

- "Sikowitz." He said grinning, the same grin he's grinning the whole day, I flashed a nervous smile and nodded.

- "I'm Mr. Sweet, nice to meet you, Victoria!" Mr. Sweet said gladly and shook my hand.

- "This is Victor!" Mr. Sweet said as Victor approached near to us and rose an eyebrow as a way to say hey, I rose an eyebrow back and looked at the crowd smiling widely. Sikowitz grabs the mic and announces the names of my teammates.

- "Andre Harris!"

A dark toned skin, curly haired guy comes up the stage, smiling awkwardly as he shook hands with Sikowitz, Sweet and Victor, who stood away in a corner after. Andre walked over me and said awkwardly, almost whispering:

- "I'm Andre!"

- "Hey there!" I said smiling, he seemed friendly.

- "Robbie Shapiro, Jade West, Cat Valentine, and Beck Oliver! Welcome to Victoria's team!"

The gorgeous tanned guy comes up the stage holding the girl who seems to be his girlfriend.

- "Hey I'm Beck and this is Jade." Beck says smiling and I smiled back, Jade was looking away, Beck noticed and gripped hard on her hand.

- "Jade, say Hi.." Beck said softly, Jade looked further away, Beck kept leaning against her head until he almost shoved his nose in her ears. Jade snapped and looked at me intensely.

- "Hey, I'm so glad to be in this team, and I'm very glad to not be a leader and they had you as a leader instead." Jade said sarcastically and walked away. I'm so confused, why would she be rude to me and we haven't even met. I looked away and pursed my lips.

- "Just don't take that as an offense please, she's just angry 'cause she couldn't be a leader." Beck said nicely and smiled that comforting half smile and walked to his girlfriend's direction. Andre giggled and I looked at him and I chuckled. A short girl with a Red Velvet Cupcake hair dye, she looked so cute and happy, she approached to me and said:

- "I'm Cat!" she said excitedly. "Like the cat, and everyone keeps saying that, and it annoys me the most, but yeah…hey!"

- "..ummm Hi?" I said weirdly, surprised that she said what she said, because I was going to mention that to her, great that I didn't. Cat smiled and stood next to us and talked to Andre.

- "Cat, would you wait for a second?" A grumpy voice said and it was from a dude, who looks exactly like Andy Samberg.

- "I'm Robbie! And there is Cat who can't wait for her friend." Robbie said grumpily.

- "I held your hand but you let go!" Cat said, almost yelling.

- "Your hand was slippery and the crowd didn't make a way for me." Robbie argued back, Cat giggled and looked down at her hands. Robbie smiled.

- "I'm Tori, nice to meet you guys, you guys know each other?" I said excitedly.

- "Yeah! We go to the same school and we heard of this contest and couldn't help but join!" Robbie said happily.

- "That's great! And you guys got to be on the same team!" Andre said smiling, Cat nodded and Robbie wrapped his hands around her shoulders, they looked so cute together, I wonder if they we're 'together' or not.

- " So are you guys.." I asked, squinting my eyes and pointed my middle and index fingers at them.

- "No! Oh my god!" Cat reacted so fast, she seemed disgusted by the thought of it, Robbie shrugged his should and had the smirk on his face.

- "We're just friends." Robbie said looking down, I felt like I was too annoying for asking such question, but I shook it off. Beck and Jade approached our way.

- "Hi there!" Beck said, and introduced himself to Robbie and Cat, and they started talking, I wasn't focusing much on the conversation, simply was 'looking' at Jade, she seemed angry, of me, because I took the position that she's in, and from what I learned from her these past minutes is that, she's not friendly, she's close to her boyfriend, she's a bit of a loner, and she hates me, but for some reason, I wasn't really hating her back, not _'hate'_ really, I guess I was just intimidated, by her, by her way of expressing her feelings sarcastically and her way of really not caring if her opinions came out as rude or not, for some reason, I felt like if she actually said that she wants my position as a leader.._I might give it to her with no arguing on that._

* * *

><p><em>PS: my first fanfic and I'm really looking forward to any comments and such! I know I haven't mentioned any of the HOA characters but I'll work on that on the next chapter! <em>


End file.
